


进击的巨人][团兵] 无意义脑洞三十四号PART 2

by zoologies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoologies/pseuds/zoologies





	进击的巨人][团兵] 无意义脑洞三十四号PART 2

第一口 - 乾了這杯環遊世界我們就是朋友了

埃爾溫在一片昏沉中醒來，他的腦回路經歷了版塊的無數次重組，擠壓跟大爆炸讓一團閃光在他迅速坐起時引爆了那個沒有倒數計時可言的引信，即使有著極其優秀的忍耐力──像是在手術臺上站上三分之二天，這一刻他做為一個普通人類，仍舊屈服於宿醉的威力，虛弱的倒回棉被堆中。

即使能夠倒背此刻腦殼裡那一條條纖細神經節，也無法阻止它們在隔夜酒精的發酵下扼殺他們的主人，埃爾溫這次選擇了小心翼翼翻了個身，匍匐在身下這張陌生的床上，太棒了，年輕的外科醫師在心裡惆悵，陌生的床、沒見過的房間，大醉一場的眼壓急劇升高配上腦殼深處一點一點的抽痛，所有的一切足以融會貫通為新聞版面上斗大的桃色標題。

明明加起來所有的細節讓人如此感到大事不妙，埃爾溫嘴角卻是拉出一抹微笑，再次將身子側倒，慶倖拉上窗簾的窗戶足夠不透光，昏暗房廳內的亮度不足以給他宿醉後的雙眼最後一擊，而他閉上眼睛，彷佛還能看到昨夜的畫面，作為一個常態應酬的行業，埃爾溫在觥籌交錯中固然遊刃有餘，堪稱技術精湛，幾乎沒有被灌醉過的經驗，倒是在觥籌交錯的餐桌戰局上把對酒精的耐受度提高到某個極限。

昨夜卻是個例外，沒有應酬、沒有場面話，朋友與……該怎麼形容的那個人呢，最一開始是四瓶酒與一張飯桌，兩個醫師一個廚師還有一個讓人深感不妙的韓吉‧佐耶，最一開始的跡象是利維爾的話開始多到難以想像，接著是三毛鼻尖和耳朵的發紅，再加上韓吉數次試圖爬上飯桌的失控行為，而最後當埃爾溫意識到自己一次次大笑中，忍不住張大眼睛去看那個人柔軟的黑眼睛後，才終於意識到他們已經醉的一蹋糊塗。

他的記憶中止在為了避免自己的嘔吐物毀了一間氣氛頂好的餐廳，三毛提著韓吉，而自己半掛在利維爾身上，在清涼的夜風下，前往號稱今晚最後一杯的場所，而最後一個畫面，是那個人支撐著自己的肩膀，以及跟隨著步伐擺動的黑色短髮。

美好的一晚，埃爾溫總結，只要是與打從心裡知根知底的夥伴一道，就算是把自己狼狽的喝成一團爛泥也稱得上是讓人暢快的週末夜，他持續在床上緩慢扭動，將工作時段外的尼特狀態發揮到淋漓盡致，等到眼睛逐漸適應了昏暗光線，便開始打量這個陌生的環境。

好友們的性格已經不是正常人類範圍，不過人品倒是值得相信，年輕的主治醫師相信自己還不至於需要面對被丟包路邊，導致被不明的女人(或男人！？)撿回家的窘境，於是這個陌生的旅店顯然是他們在下一攤、再下一攤、下下一攤直到所有人動彈不得後的落腳地。

在這樣的狀況下竟然還選了一間看起來一晚房價很不錯的飯店套房，埃爾溫嘴角咧開，真不知道是他們這幾個薪水不分高下的哪一個因為酒精過度作用掏出了那張卡。

再一次調整姿勢，這次年輕的醫師總算可以坐起身來，他環顧了一下客房擺設，再次感慨友人們的慷慨，大概是將最大間的客房給了他，又或是其他人根本醉到不知道躺到哪裡去，他一邊揣摩著到底會找到另外三分之哪個一會被他發現抱著馬桶睡了一晚，一邊頭便偏了過去，右側的窗戶緊掩，市內只有空調的低沉轟鳴，而在床與窗之間的夾縫，埃爾溫瞇起眼睛，終於確定在暗沉的光線中，確實辨別出了一隻外露的腳。

光著腳丫，慶倖褲管還在，腳踝窄小，小腿纖細但肌肉紋理非常漂亮，緊繃結實而蒼白，讓他一下認出了那個三分之一。

太棒了這下連我們的酒品最強都陣亡了，他忍不住一個微笑藏在嘴角上拉的過程中，接著慢慢移動到床邊，就要去把他們辛勞的主廚重新拉上岸，他眼前彷佛已經看到那個人爛醉縮成一團睡著的模樣，他曾經把那樣的黑髮男人抱回家中，那是餐廳的周年慶，總會叫上所有員工和年輕的小鬼們，黑髮老闆總以一杯幹的氣勢迎接每個誓言灌酒的挑戰者，再把自家妹妹帶來的小鬼們全部趕回果汁的供應區，這樣一來一往忙碌整個晚上的主廚卻唯獨在自己一同參加晚會的那一晚，放任自己喝過那條界線。

明明是從來不喝醉的，真難得呢，聽到旁人這樣評論以及接收來自主廚妹妹詫異的眼神，埃爾溫在片刻的驚訝後理解為溫緩的感情，理所當然將善後的工作交給他、毫不擔心有人會解決後續的信任，對於一個強迫症來說簡直就像交出了餐廳所有權那樣似的。

他捧著那個並不輕盈的溫暖熱度，直到晚宴結束都把對方摟在懷裡，並將整個餐廳員工的八卦眼神和緋聞爆炸跟著照單全收。

最一開始是一場酒吧的初遇，以及關於拉鍊的一場意外，然後是數次的早午晚餐，探班與出遊，直到能在友人面前理所當然用更加私人的理由介紹彼此。

埃爾溫感謝並對這樣的感情抱以一種自己也難以置信的青澀，明明以他的年紀年少愛戀那樣的衝動和羞澀都早該過去，卻唯獨在這個人面前直率的感情和理所當然的依賴都像本能一樣延伸出去，他帶著同樣的心情探過身去，而在床的那一側，床與牆壁間的窄縫裡，利維爾‧埃爾溫短期戀愛及長期婚姻對象軟綿綿躺在其中，看起來像一顆回歸豆莢的碗豆，模樣幾乎是乖巧的了，然而埃爾溫瞪大眼睛，甚至因為過度震撼倒抽了一口氣。

利維爾側身睡在那裡，整個身體放鬆，兩隻手卻不尋常地被一條天知道哪來的繩子束在一起，而他身上襯衣大解，整個胸膛暴露在外，仔細看了脖子上還有一個微妙的咬痕，埃爾溫下意識磨了下牙，當然無法確定這個痕跡的罪魁禍首究竟該歸類在誰身上，視線再往下去，對方的長褲已經被褪到腳踝，鬆鬆垮垮僅只維持一個裝飾性的作用，尤其最內層衣物看似經過幾番拉扯，壓在身下的那一層尚且頑固，另一邊可就徹底失手的撤到了胯骨之下。

那只黑色野獸蜷縮在自己一團淩亂的衣物之中，看起來完全就是大幹一場後的總結論，他的肢體舒展，面色上帶上一股平和，和往常連入睡都緊蹙著眉頭的模樣可完全不是同一個人。

埃爾溫在震撼與一點晨間微妙反應中，努力深呼吸吐氣將錯誤的反應留在床上，這是個無論是寬衣解帶或將衣服重新打理好，都是他該給予親愛友人一點援助的時候，金髮醫師帶著半分震撼半分宿醉的清醒探出手去，而在最不妙的時機點裡，也就是他的雙手搭在對方那赤裸的胸膛前時，利維爾‧在廚藝跟近距離搏鬥都擁有金牌執照‧埃爾溫的摯友，在這一刻姍姍來遲地睜開了雙眼。

\-------------------------------------------------

第二口 – 你有想過我們要怎麼把這些喪屍送回家嗎

他耳邊是一句句低沉呼喚，在一團爛泥中用棉線一般纖細的牽絆一點點將他往外揣，那是細微不過的干擾，只要指尖稍微用力就可以把對方屏障在外，但那頭的聲音對他而言實在太有吸引力了，比幼年舅舅恐嚇再不起床就要拆他床板還要更讓人有動力。

他挑動黑色雙眼周遭所有神經，才勉強打開靈魂之窗前重重阻礙，先不論腦袋瓜裡那根神經一顫一顫地抽動，昏暗的房間裡，第一瞬間映入他眼簾的是埃爾溫那張看起來一副狼狽模樣的傻臉，當然在他眼中自動美化無數倍看起來簡直像是男士雜誌封面──而這世界上只有很少東西，能夠瞬間把利維爾對現任男友未來丈夫的注意力轉移開，不巧這一刻那樣東西正巧浮現在年輕廚師的面前。

他大抽了一口氣，扭動身體想要坐起來，被捆綁在一起的雙手在這一刻阻礙了他的動作，黑髮廚師徹底清算了一下僅存的記憶體探討自己到底跟埃爾溫在床上開發了什麼新體位，能讓自己自願用一條來路不明的繩子把自己搞成這個樣子。

然而比起他臉上的震驚未退，在他面前的埃爾溫似乎受到更大的衝擊，對方欲蓋彌彰的把手舉高過肩，那個表情不得不讓人懷疑他們昨天晚上是否做了足以讓下個禮拜都活在羞愧中的高難度技巧。

“抱歉，利維，”換個場景、稍微解決一下腦袋裡宿醉的疼痛、可以的話最好再把手上的繩子解開，那他就可以大肆嘲笑埃爾溫愚蠢的神情了，“這些全部都是誤會……”

認真思索的話，對昨晚最後的回憶斷片在把小鬼們安置在沙發上之後，對埃爾溫所說的誤會毫無頭緒，再加上一起床受到太大衝擊導致無法認真思考，利維爾用還綁成一團的雙手揉了揉眉梢，決定將思索的工作交給他們兩個之中顯然更適合動腦的那一個。

“那後面那個……誤會，是怎樣？”

在埃爾溫扭頭的瞬間，利維爾同樣鼓足勇氣，用對抗廚房害蟲一樣的覺悟再次抬頭瞄了那個畫面，在他們身後，臥房敞開的門邊，三毛‧薩克利亞斯正以與他們毫無二致對抗頭疼的表情一手扶牆一手努力把失去腰帶的褲頭提上該在的位置。

“你們兩個……，”後面的聲音在宿醉的含糊中模糊不清，雖然利維爾大概能猜測肯定就是搞了幾次、來了幾發、玩了什麼變態遊戲這一類的問句，不過鑒於埃爾溫在過度震撼下倒抽的那口氣還沒到頭，他決定在這個場景一路失控到無法挽回前，搶先找回他們彼此的理智。

“三毛，你的，”再三斟酌字句之後他勉強選了一個尚可接受的用詞，“毛去哪裡了……？”

在友人迅速鬆開褲頭丟下不管，拼命用雙手撫摸濃密鬍鬚的驚恐神情中，利維爾以一刀兩斷的冷酷語氣再次開頭。

“我是說你的頭髮，它們去哪了？”

在友人迅速撫摸光滑腦袋的三十秒後，利維爾與埃爾溫迎來了三毛三十多年人生中最淒厲的尖叫聲。 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

第三口 – 放下你手上那杯，醫用酒精絕不是這個用法

首先，是先想辦法用蠻力把廚師的雙手拯救出來，而後由後者想盡辦法用枕頭套製作出替三毛光裸的頭部毛囊取暖的頭巾，一邊替多年老友做心理建設，埃爾溫一邊以超音波等級的視線上下左右掃射，根據他粗略估計下，黑髮廚師鎖骨上一個、右後腰上一個、肩胛骨上那一串不知道從何算起姑且算是一個半，還有諸多藏在衣物下、顏色不夠深的，難以判斷的犯案證據。

現在努力回憶昨晚，連最後一杯到底是什麼都消失在碎片深處，順便帶起腦殼深處一陣神經質的抽痛，埃爾溫搓揉一頭亂髮，盡全力回想，也只記得四人走出餐廳搖搖晃晃的背影，韓吉掛在三毛身上高歌，作為高音擔當歌喉嘹亮，看起來隨時都會吐出來，三毛大概是足夠醉了，才有辦法背著如此讓人心神不寧的負重還能筆直前進，然而視線向下，一搖一晃的黑髮間，喝的通紅的右耳形狀渾圓，耳垂飽滿，形狀窄小，他將身體側向那一側，然後張開嘴──

不，等等，先將後半段由回憶加成、進入愛情片的朦朧畫面暫停，埃爾溫定格觀察眼前的房間格局，飯店套房內的主臥室，他(暫且還不知道失去了什麼)、利維爾(難道失去了貞操嗎……)、三毛(失去了男人老了可能也會再失去的毛囊)，正著算過去是一、二、三；反著數回來也是三、二、一，然而即使乙醇反應再惡劣，也不至於毀滅埃爾溫三十多年人生基礎的數學教育。

他環顧周遭，終於決定求助於隊友，他發出喉頭一陣悶哼呼喚利維爾跟三毛的注意力。

“所以說，韓吉呢？”

 

韓吉‧佐耶。

 

埃爾溫作為一位醫療工作者，長期注視著人類所能發生的各種稀奇古怪行為，經常能以完美的平靜神情面對各種上至尖酸刻薄的會診，下至梨花帶淚的探病，在神經堅韌性跟語言技能磨練到某一個高峰的同時，這世界上只剩極少數能夠讓他繃不住面上表情的存在。

利維爾給予的溫緩，三毛跟奈爾身為老友的熟識，都是足以讓人放下所有緊繃將線條蜿蜒成一道圓弧的存在，除去讓人簡直是智商倒退二十年的調情，以及認識太多年的友情調侃之外──當然也有韓吉那種足夠摧毀掉正常人面上表情、讓人特別想給他一個擁抱或把他單純吊起來封印在某個地方的存在。

能夠同時認識醫師群又能深入利維爾那媲美保險箱的廚房，由此可見韓吉興趣涉獵的廣泛程度，作為一位在細菌生平及未來發展都有諸多貢獻的教父級人物，此刻正以讓人非常不忍直視的姿勢臥倒在浴缸中。

在廚師先驚恐的翻找了鞋櫃而三毛努力搜索天花板的夾層，甚至是埃爾溫以防萬一打開窗戶，觀望飯店下方廣場是否出現了不可挽回的風景，與此相比，只是頭下腳上躺在浴缸裡已經幾乎可以算的上這個故事的Happy Ending了。

遠高於埃爾溫的期待，卻遠低於利維爾的理想，浴缸裡的韓吉看起來相當完整，包括衣著都完好無缺，僅只以依靠著愛人的姿勢緊緊抱著蓮蓬頭，相比三毛想像中的高空鋼索或是突然買下另外一座實驗室之類的酒醉行為，只是吐的整個浴缸都是，還在裡面睡了一夜，已經是非常讓人心滿意足的發現了。

兩位高大的外科醫師同時回過頭看了一眼套房高級浴室門口前卡著的利維爾，對方本就兇惡的表情因為酒醉等諸多因素更加陰沉，看起來隨時都做得出殺人越貨的打算，而在不明物體的惡臭中，廚師死死護著自己的鼻子拒絕靠近，只有一個簡單的手勢傳達了對韓吉生死的些微關心。

“他在那裡面躺了一天竟然還健在！？”

“你是指他會被嘔吐物嗆死嗎……快來，利維爾，看在韓吉當年救了你食物中毒的妹婿。”

“給我閉嘴！我還不承認！！”

即使對於妹妹有一天會嫁人的事情還有一百二十萬個不甘願，作為多年不得不的好友，吃過對方無法用雙手數清的虧的同時，恐怕也接受了同等程度的照顧，面對友情最大考驗之一：照顧酒醉瘋狂的摯友，埃爾溫深吸一口氣閉氣，跟三毛一人一把揪起外套兩側，把這只全身都是嘔吐物的蠶抖了出來，而於此同時利維爾打開蓮蓬頭，第一個出水對準目標就是韓吉的臉大概可以算小小的報復行動。

被吐的一團糟的衣服暫且先擱在一邊，把不明的塊狀物撿起來沖進馬桶後，用適宜人體的舒適溫水殺菌五分鐘，期間經歷利維爾決定在客房服務殺死他們之前先簡單收拾一下套房內的一團混亂，以及三毛對著鏡子思索未來一個月內的造型打扮，埃爾溫坐在浴缸旁，一邊漫不經心用蓮蓬頭試圖把韓吉沖洗的更接近一個普通人，一邊努力回憶昨晚的僅存記憶體，不過很可惜，不管在怎麼回憶最後的片段都是四人相偕前往下一攤的身影。

好好一個四人上路的假期，我們的下一攤到底是聲討了什麼樣的大魔王把自己輸到剩一條四角褲，埃爾溫在人生難得的慘敗中深深檢討，順便利用僅有的碎片企圖拼湊出能同時達成一間套房、剃光的頭髮、酒後亂性、吐得一團亂的友人等等關鍵字的故事，而就在此時，那一頭，浴缸裡一聲松鼠蘇醒的叫聲提醒了他現在手下還有另外一個大麻煩。

當他抬起頭，韓吉‧佐耶用一貫的今日的細菌也繁殖地那麼快樂的表情向埃爾溫，順帶含糊其辭道了聲早，他翻身坐起伸了一個大大的懶腰，而視線下移，鏡頭四十度角下修──幾乎是用盡今天被擊碎無數次又勉強拼湊起來的勇氣，埃爾溫拚密阻止自己在這一刻放聲尖叫──在這位受人尊敬同時畏懼的生物學菁英胸前，一個看起來這輩子都無法洗掉的巨大刺青從左胸橫貫到右鎖骨，這個鮮豔的巨大愛心還惡俗的加上一根貫穿而過的大箭頭，而在愛心中間刺上的兩個名字──撇除竟然還拼錯字外──確實是韓吉實驗室裡那兩隻非洲洞窟培養出來的遠古罕見菌種。

在埃爾溫呈現無法再接受任何刺激的震驚面色下，以及他身後兩聲快導致自發性氣胸的梗塞呼吸音配樂下，韓吉環視周遭環境，接著他瞇起眼睛，在對面華麗的落地窗中看見了自己，當然還有那個大到有礙瞻觀的紅色愛心。

“天啊！”韓吉震撼的發出高亢的尖叫聲，不亞於今早三毛的男高音奏鳴曲，“太窩心了！！”

他一手把濕透的頭髮全部往上撥，讓恐懼到隨時準備拔腿而跑的三位友人同時發現右手臂下側還刺了個毫無美感與創意可言的〝LOVE & PEACE〞，而韓吉‧佐耶此時張開雙臂看似準備擁抱他們。

“太美了，難以置信，這是提前給我的聖誕禮物嗎？”

 

\-------------------------------------------------

第四口 – 單位主管說要面談時，我們心裡想喝的是什麼

簡直是酷刑，他想。

三毛想起醫學院面試那一年，戰戰競競，在一張椅子上由他人決定畢生價值，他本來以為在人生地位跟月收入都來到某個階級之後，自己的生存意義終於可以由自己……跟孩子他媽來評定，而如今彷佛退回到面試那一天，考官坐在左右兩側將自己團團包圍，由上而下、從裡到外把他的骨頭跟風流史都掏出來評論──不過現在在他左右兩側的可不是上了年紀的考官，利維爾跟埃爾溫環繞他身旁不停轉圈，分別以連接神經的小心謹慎跟蘿蔔雕花的細膩慎重關注他的額頭以上。

此時他們分別擁有貝雷帽、鴨舌帽以及毛帽(在這種天氣裡，認真的嗎)等諸多選項，比起隨便抓起一件短袖就套上身行動的韓吉，三毛的毛囊正以貴賓身分接受鄭重對待，他從鏡子裡觀望兩位好友試圖掩蓋自己失去的那一部分，比起韓吉添亂的拿起龐克金髮擺弄，三毛在內心感謝兩位摯友在酒精發酵後的不離不棄，雖然從這兩個男人的擇偶條件就可以發現他們的審美觀顯然比起三毛等正常人來說，還有很長一段距離。

撿起兩人拋在一旁的貝雷帽扣在頭上，這位鎮守急診室的大神以一個手勢解決這次的毛囊危機面談，更何況看看韓吉，只是失去一些毛髮好像也不是什麼大事。

對著鏡子瞧了一下帽子的角度，三毛以一個乍看之下冷酷的眼神看向鏡面投映出的光頭男，勉強還能瞧見一點帥哥的模樣，他放空眼神思考綠色手術帽能不能挽救形象，一邊思考變換形象開拓新的客群。

雙手交叉躺在搖椅裡，對面的韓吉擁有了新的紋身和沒有嘔吐物的新衣，對於這樣的處境研究者相當的怡然自得，雙手在手機上飛舞，竟然還能隔空監測索尼跟肯的最新動態，而三毛的手機在前後殼分離，埃爾溫的直接噴飛掉電池，讓他們不敢深思昨晚到底發生了什麼細節。

三毛閉上眼睛拼命回憶，支離破碎夾雜著韓吉尖銳的笑聲，還有一對情侶的殺人閃光中，被這些外在影響擠壓的回憶支離破碎，幾乎無法重拾，跟隨搖椅的前後擺動，醫師以撿拾人體分離部位再重新拼成同一個個體的耐心回顧昨夜。

事實上比起善於躲酒的埃爾溫，一向正面跟人對幹從實習醫師喝上來的三毛主治醫師擁有著常人難以想像的酒精消化量，在朋友群中也只有後來榮升上埃爾溫配偶欄唯一願意填寫名字的利維爾有與他一較高下的戰鬥力，而喝到這兩人都進入深度昏迷的情形更是少之又少。

昨夜離開餐廳後，韓吉已經陷入不清醒狀態，攀在三毛背上以一種橫越世界高峰的語氣高喊深奧的化學式，對此三毛已經見怪不怪，從多年前一杯倒的紀錄進步到現在的兩杯半，年輕的醫師跟廚師正見證著韓吉‧佐耶人生的進程，在他們後方，埃爾溫腳步虛浮，明顯不是他平常的酒量，大概與熬夜開刀又堅持自駕來到這座沿海城市度假的勞心勞力有關。

然而，然而，或許疲倦，但三毛已經很久沒看過埃爾溫那樣歡快的神情，從他們逐漸長大，更清楚職業與人生帶來的負擔與所得，能得到的與失去的，終究不像年輕學徒那樣盡是理想和不切實際，三毛與埃爾溫已經來到能夠明白自己想要的與得不到的年紀，投入熱情與時間，幾乎對人情可以說是虛應故事，小心圍起柵欄活在一個夢一般世界裡的好友，終於也將最內層那個荒蕪城市的通行證交給了另外一個人。

即使那個人是性別雄性、個性古怪，面色兇惡又會以雙手塑膠手套認真刷洗廚房地板的潔癖，對三毛而言仍然還算是個美好的故事，而能夠在不同時期、不同原因，因為各種孽緣與韓吉成為朋友並將這段友情保存下來，終究註定利維爾本就是他們這種怪人群體的一員。

而此時作為怪人團體身高基數最大的那一位，三毛放棄回憶往事，開始觀察起身高基數最小那位元的行動模式，比起埃爾溫的沉思跟韓吉的一如往常歡欣鼓舞，這位黑髮的男人看起來可夠神秘了，他四處翻箱倒櫃，翻找了兩間臥室的床底後，中間廚房的櫃子也沒有放過，甚至站在露天溫泉旁探索了許久，行蹤詭異，看起來也失去了人生意義上的一部分。

就在三毛視線360度跟著利維爾的移動審視他到底失去了哪一部分，而埃爾溫欲語還休的眼神同樣跟隨著對方的身影飄移，似乎不知道是不是該再次對昨晚失控的一夜再次提問，此時，能夠無視於任何情境、忽視所有眼神與肢體語言組織出來的場景，無視尷尬與邏輯，韓吉從手機螢幕上抬頭，終於發現了好友的異常行徑。

“嘿，利維爾！”無懼於將這個故事再次開啟無法收尾的一章，韓吉的聲音輕易突破了昏暗室內的死寂，“你在找什麼，你喝醉被挖掉一半的肝嗎？”

利維爾回過頭來，那副苦大深仇的表情足以讓人相信他不只掉了一半的肝可能還不小心失去了其他一些什麼，而他以雙手環胸的姿勢轉過身來，表情糟糕到讓人心生畏懼。

“讓跟艾倫……我餐廳裡的小鬼……你們認識吧？”能讓利維爾開口這樣欲言又止的可怕語氣，任何識趣的人都應該在此刻停止發問。

這世界上卻有一種例外，叫韓吉‧佐耶。

“喔，那不是你妹的男朋友嗎？”

平常對於這個反詰問將會暴怒以對的黑髮廚師神情冷漠，光從他沒有回嘴就知道這個故事將會一去不回，面對三毛屏息而埃爾溫大事不妙的表情，利維爾掃視他們一圈，終於將盡力用腦袋拼湊也湊不齊的記憶拼圖拋在好友四人的面前。

“小鬼們不是跟著我們一起喝酒了嗎？”

面對除了四人以外一無所有的豪華套房，四位宿醉懼光而無法開燈的成年人彷佛因此壟罩在昏暗的詭譎空氣下。

“我們把他們弄丟到哪裡去了？”

 

\-------------------------------------------------

第五口 – 你依然得從廁所最角落的那間馬桶開始找你朋友的身影

“總之，先從最後有印象的地方開始找起吧。”

經歷了三毛折半的手機，埃爾溫失去的電池，韓吉的還躺在嘔吐物中，利維爾的則根本不見蹤影，迫使黑髮廚師不得不依靠桌機撥了一通外線確保自家小妹仍舊乖乖待在一個清醒、陽光、沒有嘔吐物的假期地帶，然而即使是米卡莎的手機撥號出去，隱約出現在利維爾不清醒記憶中的兩隻小鬼也沒有半個人接上一通電話。

四位年輕有為的人生前輩聚集在飯店門口，四副墨鏡遮蔽他們大半表情，順便過濾對宿醉而言實在太刺眼的光線。

“當然我們也可以報案，不過考慮到這個度假小鎮才多大範圍，我覺得走出去外面人行道上就看到他們的機率也不低。”

在長達一周假期的第二天馬上開始進入尋人計畫，四人表情上神情各異，三毛搓揉疲倦的太陽穴，感慨人生從血肉模糊的肢體中尋找一條乾淨的血管和斷骨變成從嘔吐物中找到兩個未成年的倒楣小鬼，在幾個月前，韓吉一手抓著談戀愛後智商劇降的好友跟顯然認真想跟好友領證的黑髮面癱，告訴三毛他計畫了一場海邊度假勝地的悠閒旅遊，當下臥倒在值班室，為再次從12小時連續接刀活下來慶倖的主治醫師閉上雙眼，在海灘上放上無數比基尼美女，清涼的椰子汁，以及只要躺著什麼都不用做的柔軟床鋪，最好再配上一個暖床的辣妹……

三毛動了動鼻子，彷佛已經聞到海水的鹹味，讓他竟然一個不小心忘了這次旅遊的主辦人可是那個韓吉‧佐耶，所以說，人生在每個階段都應該為自己的抉擇負責任，當他點頭那一瞬間就要意識到，他可是得跟一對閃光情侶、一個超越人類界線的人外種族一起行動，再加上酒精跟度假勝地，天啊，他怎麼會覺得多年好友用酒精開場是個好主意呢。

踏出飯店後，遼闊街道上兩排綠色行道樹蓊郁折射大片陽光的熱度，恰逢旅遊淡季，周遭僅有少數情侶遊客和攜家帶眷的家庭旅遊，三毛環顧周遭，對於周遭景物一點印象都沒有，他稍微回頭去看韓吉跟埃爾溫的表情，茫然跟尷尬大概跟他的狀況毫無二致，連唯一有可能是他們裡面清醒走到飯店的利維爾動作裡都帶著遲疑。

“說真的，我們真的是自己訂房的嗎……”

“這不難啊三毛，去問櫃檯就知道啦！”

“這種鬼話只有你問的出口吧，四眼閉嘴，”利維爾乾脆一揮手，雖然動作太大一下就露出宿醉遭天譴的頭痛表情，不過慶倖他的邏輯還算是清醒的，“剛剛埃爾溫是怎麼說的，想不起來怎麼走到這一步的話，就回到起點去。”

就算以世界上最糟糕狼狽的姿勢醒來，也依然能理所當然扮演老夫老妻的閃光情侶之一理所當然為另一個之一接過話，“總之，先回到吃晚餐的餐廳吧，總會有人看見我們到底做了什麼……吧？”

他這句斷句的結尾讓周遭三人臉上不自在地各自變了幾種顏色，實在很不想面對這個做了什麼的具體內容。

不過能夠成長至今的大人，已經經歷太多次無法再次面對的黑歷史，發生過太多無法挽回連後悔都說不出口的人生抉擇，相較之下弄丟兩個小鬼、在胸口弄上脫離大眾審美觀的刺青、暫時剃了個光頭聽起來都還是足以再搶救一下的內容。

迅速的確定了地圖跟搞定租車後，由目前看起來最清醒的三毛爬上駕駛座，在他身旁把電訊產業不知為何搞的跟他的本業一樣熟練的韓吉迅速定位了餐廳位置，導航系統的語音在車廂內嗡嗡作響。

作為這台即將駛向昨晚黑歷史的勇者座車駕駛，三毛深吸一口車內皮革氣味，試圖剃去韓吉身上不知是否心理作用殘留的一點酸臭味，佐上還留在血液中大概沒有蒸發乾淨的酒精成分，他一邊考慮這是否還算在酒駕的範圍，一邊忍不住分析起空氣中的味道。

仔細品嘗，確實感覺到少了什麼，只要有後座兩人出現總漂浮不去的戀愛酸臭味竟然若有若無淡去不少，敏銳鎮守在急診這鬼門關第一線的主治醫師以他精准的眼神，穿透劉海，透過後照鏡迅速往後一瞥，而在鏡子反射那一頭，他看見他的金髮好友睜大了眼睛，一手壓在大腿外側，表情震驚，看起來彷佛失去了什麼慘不忍睹的東西。

 

\-------------------------------------------------

第六口 – 你永遠懷念配著便當來上的那口廉價啤酒

懷著戒慎恐懼、隨時會被老闆掃地出門的覺悟，由利維爾充當敢死隊、埃爾溫殿後，合理的分配了戰鬥力最強跟逃跑路線的最佳物色者等工作，四人魚貫步入昨晚的餐廳，以問路作為幌子，360各種角度觀察周遭上至服務生下至飯店經理的神情，服務品質仍舊滿分，笑面迎人，看來他們並不是在第一個據點就發生拋棄毛髮跟瘋狂紋身等等酒醉失控行為。

從餐廳離開後，在周遭小範圍閒晃一圈，乍看之下是跟一般遊客一模一樣的行為，四人卻在詭譎的情況下解決了午餐，甚至外帶了以防萬一找到小鬼們的午餐便當。

“完蛋了。”韓吉總結，不過他不甚在意的一把將熱狗塞進嘴裡，穿透遮陽棚曬進來的陽光和煦，幾乎將不出實驗室的韓吉全身包裹進去，利維爾不接話，仔細凝視著他的表情，好像能看見陽光正在逐步淨化他身上的細菌似的。

“這下根本沒線索嘛，三毛你到底對你的頭髮做了什麼，快回憶一下啊！”全然不在意老友的目光，實驗家繼續嚷嚷，並企圖對埃爾溫完全沒動的盤上食物動手，並果不其然遭受黑髮友人的痛擊，“天啊，利維，好痛啊！”

故意用上愛稱的韓吉嘟起嘴，當然就算他曾經看過他的閃光情侶友人撒嬌的情境，也該知道看在他身上的生菌數，利維爾還願意靠近他3米內都是友情的象徵，廚師嘴裡還在咀嚼外表焦香的馬鈴薯，眼神沒動，就是腳抵著韓吉的椅腳把他往三毛的方向推出了過去。

“比起我的頭髮，你胸前那個問題不是更大嗎……”比起吐槽，三毛以更快的速度抵住椅腳拒絕韓吉‧佐耶的更進一步靠近，“你也是，利維爾，你應該是清醒到最後的……吧？”

一場腳力戰爭在桌面下展開，韓吉夾在中間顯得蠻樂在其中，“啊酒精真是神祕的東西，我現在還隱約記得──”

在左右兩邊夾擊的瞪視下，他露出一個肯定會被當地員警帶走的朦朧微笑，“好多的索尼跟肯戴著白色小翅膀在我面前跳舞啊……”

在他腦袋上方，三毛跟利維爾迅速交換了一個視線，對於一個常態處於比酒醉更可怕狀況下的人生摯友，他們對認真聽他發言的自己感到羞愧。

“啊，我跟該加點酒精，搞不好有點滋潤，索尼他們就會想要繁衍後代了……”

“不，那百分之一百二十會讓他們滅亡的。”對於這兩株從遠古大陸白堊紀堅韌活到現在的物種，三毛彷彿已經看到這個古老種族的句點。

“不…………”卻是一直沉默不語的埃爾溫接了話，他緊蹙著眉頭，表情看來十足困惑，卻有一絲清明(透過墨鏡的清明)慢慢擴大，“百分之一百二十，是河邊啊。”

“埃爾溫？”被突然接話的友人吸引注意力，韓吉的視線飛了過去，當然視線帶著質疑，頗有幾分要測量酒精濃度的失禮表現，而三毛小心翼翼瞄了他盤子裡的炸魚排一眼，企圖從中看出是否添加了葡萄酒之類的東西調味，唯獨利維爾緊盯埃爾溫的表情，也幾乎是同時，讀出了金髮醫師流於呢喃語氣的意義。

“哪裡的河邊……”他跟著咀嚼一次後睜大了眼睛，“昨天晚上是在河邊嗎！？”

韓吉左右觀察兩人的比手畫腳，他回頭去看了一眼揉著眉心的似乎正要從腦殼裡挖出點什麼的三毛，突然一陣豁然開朗擊中了他，“我們是在河邊遇到小鬼們的？”

有鑑於韓吉在餐廳幾杯葡萄酒的狀態下就喝得爛醉如泥，只能從剩下三人的神情中去拼湊這個故事，三毛看起來意識有點模糊，利維爾臉皺成一團，埃爾溫的表情則像是一張拼貼畫，難以從中探取任何資訊。

“是河邊嗎，我有點忘記了，兩個小鬼坐在那邊拚酒，拚什麼破水果酒……”地點忘記了倒是記得酒的種類，從這點上來看確實是醉的不清。

“對了，兩個互相對罵還乾著小家子氣的酒，”三毛大概真的從腦殼中挖出了一點東西，他緊閉雙眼，努力喚醒一點朦朧的印象，“看起來臭臉的小鬼跟馬臉……”

韓吉張大眼睛，視線迅速在三人周圍飛快轉動，“所以呢，然後？”

“然後……”在場的唯一兩位醫師同時接話，同時他們一同看向此時恨不得把臉埋進餐盤的黑髮廚師，利維爾以雙手掩面，不得不幫他們把話接了下去。

“我說，”這大概是來自昨晚最深的懺悔，“喝什麼屎一樣的白開水，帶你們去看看真正的酒長什麼樣子。”

隨著剩下三人配合的倒抽一口氣，利維爾迅速揮手做出一個這頓飯我請客的手勢，韓吉迅速掃射剩下三人，當時他策畫這場旅行有他的意義在，雖然最後竟然剛好撞期利維爾家小妹的畢業旅行，甚至還是同個地點，搞的出團時各種阿克曼家族旅行的錯覺。

然而也許是命中註定或是各種意外，又或著根本就是不應該喝酒的錯，總之他的目的連千分之一毫米的進展都沒有，比索尼跟肯的繁殖大業還要慘不忍睹，不過韓吉作為一位研究員，相當讓人意外的優點之一就是他的耐心，他的雙眼隔著眼鏡(以及架在眼鏡上的墨鏡)繼續觀察這個情境。

“不過，我們幹嘛去河邊？”三毛受夠了摧殘自己的腦神經，他端起桌上的可樂一仰而盡，同時對埃爾溫發出提問，承接著他的問句，一向能用千字以上演講稿將病人及家屬說的摸不著東西南北的神經科主治一反常態，他的表情尷尬，張開嘴巴卻又似乎無話可說，而如果你敏感一點，還能隱約發現他不自覺收攏的指尖，看來這似乎是一個他沒準備好回答的提問。

“大概是想吐吧，還能幹嘛。”而男朋友的存在就是水深火熱中的各種救場，利維爾輕鬆轉開這個問題，順便還能給了埃爾溫桌面下的一腳，“你這醉鬼。”似乎為了轉移自己是昨晚敲響第一聲戰鼓的醉人，黑髮廚師迅速將其他人一起拉下這淌渾水。

“饒了我吧，利維，這在場四個人都要負點責任……”

桌面那邊三人還在為了責任歸屬爭論不休，利維爾企圖以量取勝的雄辯，而埃爾溫言簡意賅卻總能直擊核心，但少話的三毛永遠不忘記朝他們膝蓋上各補一刀。

韓吉望著彷彿在他大培養皿裡面發酵的細菌們生長，欣慰的看見這三隻巨大細菌都往陽性的方向爬行，留下鮮明的足跡，這樣很好，研究員想，在心中的研究紀錄上畫下一筆，目前看來還有往他理想目標前進的挽救空間。

 

\-------------------------------------------------

第七口 – 你認識我那個炒麻油雞會放黑高粱下去的親娘嗎

觀光小鎮有著她得天獨厚的優美之處，位於兩大城市的邊陲交接地帶，綿延灣流由南北雙向在進入城鎮前的上游彙聚，交融輸入大海的主幹道則筆直穿越這座洋溢悠閒氛圍的渡假勝地，稍微遠離人群，卻又有著絕佳的交通便利，對於假期實在是短少可憐的醫師與廚師的成人組成、或是沒有經濟支柱能出國的學生而言，都是絕妙的選擇。

此時正是午後日暮高懸之時，刺眼的炎陽公平灑落，它們自翻滾的水流中躍動，跟隨著河水逐漸匯入大海的過程中漸層加深顏色，只有行駛而過的小型遊艇帶上的一片陰影才得以遮蔽。

少數幾位遊客恣意遊蕩在陽光之下，盡情享受夏日的海風吹拂以及耀眼熱情，年輕人的歡笑替整體氣氛打上一片青春片頭的絢麗，唯獨角落樹影下幾位墮落大人的代言人正隱藏在河道兩側的綠化山坡中鬼鬼祟祟。

“我們看起來像……”最高大的那團金色陰影闡述，它們呈縱列瑟縮在高大喬木的樹影之後，正形象岌岌可危的躲避刺眼的夏日陽光。

“像什麼？”埃爾溫的語氣聽起來已經徹底放棄，充滿被陽光、高溫、還有宿醉烘乾的彈性疲乏。

“格蘭氏陰性菌。”韓吉語氣努力歡快起來，當然被選擇性忽視過去。

憂傷與疲倦榨幹了這幾位正在人生大道上駕馭賓士的勇者們，以至於韓吉帶著墨鏡又夾了一副墨鏡夾的模樣都沒激起三位夥伴的吐槽欲望，他們的眼神充滿茫然與無望，正背對著河道，或躺或坐落在小山坡上，只有陰暗的樹影跟草地稍微能安慰他們的心情。

“所以說，”這四人組裡面唯一的潔癖同時也是在場唯一保持站立拒絕坐下的異端份子小踢了三毛一腳，“你剛要說我們像什麼？”

“我們還在這個話題裡嗎？”

“我們還有別的話題可談嗎？”

此時四雙墨鏡後的眼睛視線交會，他們領悟到同一件事情，隨著他們逐漸逼近據說是昨日一切起點的河岸邊，他們的回憶一起發生了岌岌可危的顫抖，那是逼近真相的求道者才明白的頓悟、也是迷茫中的一盞明燈，他們同樣想起一些東西，隨著他們雀躍的腳步越過階梯、踩過石板道、被盛大的陽光擁抱，而他們站在翻滾正值漲潮的河岸邊，記憶來到了殊途同歸的大融合。

也就是說，他們想起了同一件事情。

首先呢，是在河邊叫囂的少年仔們，當然在四等分的回憶中，這兩人分別擁有不同的稱號，例如艾倫與讓、利維妹妹的男朋友跟男朋友的朋友、馬臉跟打工仔、陌生喝調酒的屁孩以及跟屁孩吵架的屁孩，然而共通點都是利維爾兇狠的迎上前去，搶了他們的水果調酒乾了之後，以兇狠的眼神(此刻從不同人的回憶中可以篩選出夾雜著的韓吉的瘋狂邀約跟三毛的嘲笑)將少年們拖往路邊──

在這裡再次出現記憶的分歧，利維爾只記得他把餐廳外帶出來的紅白酒花式混調進調酒瓶裡，直到艾倫跟讓一人乖乖灌上三大口才消停；而在韓吉回憶裡則是不良廚師爬上河道旁的圍欄，高高月色在後方將他襯托的閃閃發亮，以當年他拿下廚神獎的惡狠狠姿態強迫在場所有人都把至少半杯以上的調酒灌進肚皮；當然在三毛的回憶裡，似乎又出現了一些落差，小鬼們被白開水言論激發後，淺嘗了利維爾的調酒，當然可能廚師的味蕾就是跟一般人不一樣，喝了大感驚豔的小鬼們囫圇吞棗，而實在好奇的不行又貪杯的他跟韓吉於是順利加入戰局，至於埃爾溫……算了那個不回憶也罷；於是埃爾溫有必要澄清一下，當然他沒有加入記憶分享大會，他對艾倫跟讓的印象模糊，只隱約想起利維爾訓話小鬼們唯唯諾諾的應答，然而河水氾濫而月光因此上漲，他在那片朦朧月色下親吻了他的愛人，誰的雙手緊緊扣住領子將他下拉，一個帶著過大力道的吻沿著下顎咬了上來，細碎而纏人，不是對方平常的習慣，卻帶上酒氣的醺息，讓他忍不住加重力道，手下一邊是河堤欄杆冰涼的溫度，另一手卻已是透過衣物滲透而出的溫熱，酒氣拉抬了體溫，以及幾分刻意而為──

好了，回憶強制中止，記憶檢討大會(“你幹嘛要激小鬼喝酒！” “你們幹嘛不阻止我！！”)告一段落，仍舊無法改變他們匍匐在樹影后方的行為，四雙暫且無法面對太強烈陽光的宿醉雙眼背對河道，在彼此茫然的臉上徘徊。

“我們簡直像挖坑準備棄屍的小部隊。”

“說的好像你做過似的……”

“搞不好艾倫跟讓已經……”

“愛惜你的眼鏡就給我閉嘴！！”

這四顆在昨夜不知道被命運以及酒精的炒鍋怎樣奮力翻轉過度爆香、此刻已經乾癟脫力的土豆們坐在路邊，即使埃爾溫卓越的記憶力、三毛的嗅覺加成、韓吉的奇想以及利維爾傲視全人類的酒量都難以挽救的，他們的記憶這次一同中止在同一個畫面，明亮月色下，視線上臺，所有人的手向上舉，而幾杯裝滿混酒的器具在空中框啷相撞，代表人生前輩引領著跨越20歲那條禁忌界線的孩子們走上新的旅途──可惜是大錯特錯的方向。

在這最後一幕後所有人記憶歸零，一點想法都沒有，艾倫跟讓，這兩位昨夜才跨過人生新階段的孩子們看來凶多吉少，而四位可能必須因此咎責的成年人正一同站在人生的道路上徘徊。

“該不會是為了逃避你的灌酒，跳河逃逸了吧……”

“你不是跟著乾杯了嗎，給我負起四分之一的刑案責任。”

“不要默認是刑案啊。”

“到現在還沒出出現不是刑案就是民事案件了。”

“你是說不得不補票的那種民事案件嗎……”

“不管哪種利維你可能都會被你妹妹殺死。”

“太棒了又一起刑事案件。”

“三毛你給我……”

正用吐槽逃避人生的黑髮廚師突然反應過來，三人的多口相聲太自然了一下沒注意到少了單一聲道，他回過頭來，發現他們裡面最不正常的那一個正轉頭看向河道，他本以為韓吉該不會真在河面上看見漂浮著的什麼，不過定眼一看才發現研究員的雙眼越過河面、跨越對岸的山坡，正直直盯著對面一整排的商店街，作為觀光幹道，河道兩側林立各種店面，夜間才營業的酒吧或是白天已經稍有人氣的咖啡廳，林林總總混雜著的禮品店和書店，雖然因為特性稍微區分為幾個區塊，卻是小鎮最熱鬧的地帶之一。

利維爾蹲下來順著韓吉的視線看過去，順便他身旁的三毛跟埃爾溫觀察韓吉的表情，才發現那是一臉的茫然跟眉頭緊緊皺在一起的空洞，簡而言之，如果他們能夠像莫布裡特一樣有那麼長的時間跟他的長官相處，那麼他們就能辨別出那是韓吉想出某種鬼才實驗手法的前兆。

在視線的那一頭，最引人注目的是某間小店，上頭兩個兔女郎活動看板，正在風中跟著一搖一晃，她們大到誇張的胸部跟背後閃閃發亮的翅膀一樣引人注目，而韓吉的喃喃自語彷佛喚醒了他們人體深處的某種記憶本能，海馬回幾乎可說是被針刺搓痛一般幾乎要想起什麼。

“好多的索尼跟本……戴著小翅膀……在我面前跳舞啊………”

在兩個醫師倒抽一口氣的配音中，各方面都是人類最強的地上戰力最高廚師一把拔下研究員墨鏡上的墨鏡夾，無視對方瞬間被陽光攻擊的慘叫聲，他把墨鏡夾附在自己的墨鏡前，擋去大半陽光，讓他能專心瞇起雙眼，隔著一整道河面的距離去打量巨大的活動看板，然後視線下移，鮮明的手寫橫條被綁在兩位巨乳兔女郎的關鍵部位上。

──白色天使季，帶你登上成年的天堂──

利維爾看過更糟糕的廣告詞，出現在餐廳內部會議裡每次奧路歐跟佩脫拉爭執該用哪個做為當季餐廳的宣傳口號時的戰場上。

不過大字報下面還有一行字，〝剛屆滿20歲的成年人(成年人字體加大加粗)今晚免費！〞

而當利維爾讀出這段文字的同時，這四位人生路上迷途的勇者們看向彼此，他們眼中的覺悟或許因為墨鏡的遮蔽而顯黯淡，但當他們走出樹蔭的遮蔽，重新回到太陽壟罩之下時，利維爾把墨鏡夾重新扣回韓吉臉上，動作俐落、神色果決，他們一同朝著河道的對面出發了。


End file.
